militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Abdul Raziq Achakzai
}} | native_name_lang = | birth_name = Abdul Raziq | birth_date = 1979 | birth_place = Spin Boldak, Kandahar, Afghanistan | death_date = October 18, 2018 (aged 39) | death_place = Kandahar, Afghanistan TOLOnews|work=TOLOnews|access-date=2018-10-18|language=en}} | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = | branch = Afghan Border Police | serviceyears = 2002–2018 | rank = Lieutenant general | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = | battles = War in Afghanistan | battles_label = | awards = | memorials = | spouse = 3 wives | relations = | laterwork = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = | module = }} Abdul Raziq Achakzai ( ; ) (1979 – October 18, 2018) was a warlord and a police chief in the Afghan National Police. His father and uncle were killed by the Taliban in 1994. Raziq started fighting against the Taliban in 2001, eventually overthrowing them in the Kandahar area. He was considered to be one of the most powerful security officials in Afghanistan for the last few years of his life. After surviving several assassination attempts over the years by the Taliban, Raziq was killed in an insider attack by a bodyguard of the provincial governor, who opened fire on him and other security officials after a meeting with the U.S. Army General Scott Miller at the governor's compound in Kandahar. Raziq was succeeded by his brother, Tadeen Khan, who has no military related experience. Tadeen's nomination was a result of heavy pressure from powerful tribal elders who pressured the Afghan government to overlook his lack of experience and training. Personal life Abdul Raziq Achakzai was born in 1979 in the town of Spin Boldak, Kandahar Province, where he was raised. He was a member of the Adozai Achakzai tribe of the Pashtuns. He and his family left Afghanistan after the Taliban took control of Afghanistan. Raziq's prominent uncle and father were killed by the Taliban in 1994, as they rose to power in Kandahar. He and his family returned after the U.S-led invasion of Afghanistan in 2001. Raziq was illiterate and had three wives. Abdul Raziq Achakzai is thought to have received annual kickbacks from customs revenues exacted at border crossings. He became wealthy as a result of his control over the province and a major border thoroughfare. He also spent time in Dubai and had been heavily involved in horse trading. Abdul Raziq also has businesses abroad. Military career In November 2001, Raziq joined anti-Taliban forces, under Fayda Mohammad and Gul Agha Sherzai, which overthrew the Taliban in Kandahar, southern Afghanistan. Although he was unknown in 2001, he nevertheless rose to command the Afghan Border Police on Afghanistan's border between Kandahar and Pakistan's Balochistan Province. Jg Drug smuggling and corruption Abdul Raziq was also accused of being involved in drug smuggling and corruption cases. External links }} * , November 9, 2018, TOLOnews. Category:1979 births Category:2018 deaths Category:Afghan military personnel Category:People from Kandahar Province Category:Pashtun people Category:Assassinated Afghan people }}